Gift items are frequently necessary for a wide variety of occasions including weddings, birthdays, baby showers, etc. While purchasing a commercially available gift item is always doable, it would be more meaningful if a person can create a personalized gift from a craft kit for the occasion. For instance, a gift item that would adorn various areas within a kitchen, dining room, bedroom, etc. to possible remind the individual of the special occasion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a special gift item that can be simply fabricated by using household materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental shoe that can be used as a gift for a variety of occasions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ornamental shoe that can be easily fabricated by strips of cardboard, transparent plastic sheet and nylon threads.